Nothing in common but love
by Kesegie Moodley
Summary: Christian and Ana meet over a dating site and grow to fall in love only to find out that they have just one thing in common their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi All

I thought I would try something different. They are still the same beloved Christian and Ana that we all love so much but with a different story line.

Let me know what you think of Chapter one

Regards

Kes

Chapter one

Christian stared at the profile in front of him, he had viewed this profile already five times and he had even done his regular investigation on the person. What he found out was standard information yet he wanted to know more. He closed the profile and tried to focus on his work, he had a company to take over and a speech to write. He was deep in thought when his computer beeped, he ignored it but then it beeped again and he turned from his thoughts to his computer. His body tensed as he read the message in front of him.

"Are you content with just viewing my profile or would you like to actually speak with me?"

"I find your profile fascinating. Why don't you have a profile picture?"

She had sent him a message; he was surprised and almost replied immediately when Andrea announced the arrival of his next visitor. He gave Andrea a nod and gestured his visitor to have a seat. He stared one last time at the message on his screen and sighed inwardly as he closed his emails.

The day seemed to shoot by speedily, he wanted so much to open his email and reply but every moment that he wanted to himself was stolen by some or other person that he needed to deal with that day.

When the day was finally over he left his office feeling like something was missing. He checked his pockets and looked at his phone to make sure he wasn't forgetting any other meetings before he left Grey House.

Taylor was waiting for him as usual, he opened the door and Christian climbed in, he immediately pulled out his phone and replied to the message.

"Ms Steele it will be my pleasure to get to know you better. How do you propose we move forward?"

He clicked on send and put his head back closing his eyes. He hoped that she would reply immediately but she didn't. It annoyed him, he wanted to know what she thought was interesting about his profile. His lack of profile picture indicated that he wanted his identity to remain a secret. He had been ambushed by his brother Elliot and sister Mia. They forced him to create a profile so that he could meet woman and date. Even his parents had agreed with them encouraged him to try and meet other woman besides the ones he worked with.

Christian arrived at Escala and went straight to the gym to work out. He worked out three times a week; recently it was every day since his kick boxing trainer was away on a family vacation. It had been a long day and he wanted it to end yet he knew that once his head hit the pillow he would never be able to fall asleep. Not until he got a response from her. Why did it take her so long to reply to a simple question? He had been witness to Mia and Elliot interacting with people from this dating site. Their phone beeped continuously, it annoyed him.

"Get with the times." Elliot had said, when he asked why could they go out and meet people like normal human beings.

"No one does that anymore Christian, you got to make friends here and then arrange to meet." Mia said.

"What happens when you meet and you don't like each other?" Christian asked Mia.

"Well then you go back and look for more people to like." Mia said with her cheerful smile.

Christian shook his head thinking about his conversation with his sister. She was already badgering him to know if he had liked anyone as yet. He finally showered and went to bed but he could not sleep so he went to his study and worked.

…

"Kate I don't understand how this app works. Do I have to do this?"

"Ana come on, just give It a try, you never know what can happen." Kate said persuasively.

"It feels odd joining a dating site." Ana pointed out.

"Come Steele, you as tough as nails, you can't tell me you can't handle a little mystery."

"What if the person I meet turns out to be a psycho?"

"Then you shoot him like your daddy taught you to." Kate replied with a smirk.

"I have a funny feeling about this Kate."

"You say that about going out and meeting people as well. You won't go out, you won't try a dating site yet you sit here and fill your head with all these romance novels and tales of prince charming riding up and rescuing you."

"It could happen." Ana replied.

"No it can't happen, not in the real world anyway. Now just save the profile and wait and see what happens." Kate said.

Ana completed her profile as Kate instructed, she uploaded her best pictures and answered all the questions truthfully. She had been browsing the app for weeks and didn't come across any profile that she was interested in. until that afternoon. She had noticed that a specific person had looked at her profile a few times. She was curious and looked on his,

"I am just a simple guy, living a simple life; I don't have time for time-wasters and frauds. I don't do relationships because they hold you back. If you are looking for a serious partnership than I am your guy." Ana read out loud. She was intrigued by this person who called himself Cgrey. She was never really a bold person but that day decided to take the first step and sent him a message.

"Are you content with just viewing my profile or would you like to actually speak with me?"

"I find your profile fascinating. Why don't you have a profile picture?" Ana was happy with her message or rather messages. She really wanted to know why he didn't have a profile picture for someone with such direct words.

She didn't think much about it and later in the day when she received a message from him she was too busy working to read it or reply to it. Finally when she had arrived home, showered, ate and lay in her bed she read his message,

"Ms Steele it will be my pleasure to get to know you better. How do you propose we move forward?"

Ana laughed and made a mental note to run it by Kate in the morning. She was too tired do it at that moment, after her day of running errands for her boss and practically doing his work she could not keep her eyes opened for another minute.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Good day All,

I would like to wish you all a very happy and Blessed New Year.

Thank you to for taking the time out to read and review this story.

After every book that I publish I always come back to Fan Fiction because I love it so much.

I hope that this story will be as enjoyable as the others I have written.

Regards

Kes

Chapter 2

APOV

"Ana… What is the date today?" Kate shouted from her room.

"22 April 2015" Ana shouted back.

"I know what year it is." Kate replied with a laugh.

"I am just making sure." Ana said smiling to herself.

It seemed like a while but when Ana turned from her mirror Kate was at her door.

Kate was dressed in a beautiful black low cut short dress and her hair was pinned up with a few curls falling down either side of her face.

"Well what do you think?" Kate asked.

"You look amazing as always, where are you going?" Ana asked as he turned back to her mirror and continued to brush her hair. She was glad she had arranged to go in later that day to work because she needed the extra sleep and time to fix her untamed hair.

"I have an interview with the most influential person in Seattle."

"Aren't you a little overdressed for an interview or rather underdressed? That dress is a bit revealing Kate."

"I also have a hot date." Kate said too quickly.

"So you forgot about the interview?" Ana asked surprised that Kate would forget an interview.

"Yes" Kate said, she looked away.

Ana always admired Kate's bold ways but sometimes her careless attitude was alarming.

"Can I use your black tweed boring office coat?" Kate asked twirling one of her curls.

"Sure" Ana replied and went to her cupboard.

"You are a star Ana. I figured I can just be late to my date. I will do the interview and then rush over to the club."

"You have it all figured out." Ana replied feeling very confused.

"Oh yeah, thanks for this Ana, what are you going to do today?" Kate said after Ana handed her the coat.

"Work and then come home and relax. I am looking forward to a restful weekend."

"You sure you don't want to come to the club, Friday nights are always awesome." Kate said slipping the coat on.

"Not my scene Kate but thanks for the invite."

Kate rushed off, complaining about having to meet her mother before her interview and her date. Ana found it odd that she having a date during the day but then again Kate was odd when she wasn't being over dramatic. She had completely taken over Ana's morning that she forgot to mention the mysterious Cgrey. Ana rushed off to work and hoped that her boss would not be there before her. He had also taken the morning off and she had used that to her advantage. She arrived at work, turned on her computer and opened up her emails. Nothing from Jack Hyde was a relief but an email from a Christian Grey made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat.

CPOV

Christian had tried very hard to not freak out given that Anastasia Steele had not replied to his message. He had forced himself to keep busy with other things but by 10:00 the next day he could not hold it in anymore. If she was his; she would be in a heap of trouble. From her pictures he could see that she had pale skin and in his mind he could see her pale skin turn red under his palms. He shook those thoughts away and called Barney.

"Barney, get me the email address for Anastasia Rose Steele?"

He hung up and buzzed Andrea, moments later Andrea stood before him with her note pad.

"Cancel the rest of my meetings"

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Get me some coffee."

"Right away Mr Grey." Andrea replied and left in a haste.

Christian looked to his computer screen and smiled, Barney had sent him Anastasia's email address. She worked at SIP but he already knew that from her profile. He opened a new email and typed,

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Do you always

Anastasia, do you always take this long to reply to your messages?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise

Once the email was in his outbox he sat back and wondered what she would think of him tracing her email address, he also had to brace himself because she would now know who he really was but there was something about Anastasia Rose Steele, he couldn't figure it out but every time he looked at her picture he was drawn to her. It made him feel like he could throw all reason out the window, it infuriated him that she made him wait yet he waited and it was not in his nature to wait for anyone. He felt like he had been dangling on a string forever but she finally replied,

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Stalking

Good day Mr Grey, I now know that you are thee Christian Grey, I also picked up that you have some stalking tendencies. I have a doctor I can recommend to help you with that. How did you get my email address? I don't need to answer your question; you seemed to have found a way to proceed.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde

SIP

Christian smiled as he read her email, he could sense that she was being playful, he replied to her email,

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: More like Resourceful

Dear Anastasia, stalking is not what I would call it. I am more of a resourceful man. I happen to know people who know people. My mother happens to be a doctor so I will pass on the recommendation. I hope that we can meet in person, maybe coffee at a destination you would be comfortable with?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Direct

Coffee, I'm not sure how this works but isn't it a bit too soon to meet a complete stranger. Then again you did track my email address. I will think about the coffee. I have to get back to work now.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde

SIP

Christian frowned at her email, of course she had to be cautious but she basically put up all her private information about where she worked and lived, anyone could find her if they had half a brain. Christian called Barney again,

"Barney, I want you to find out what social profiles Anastasia Steele is using and wipe out her personal information. "

"Mr Grey, I will get right on it."

"Thanks Barney." He said, he rubbed his forehead, this was out of his character, he was prying in her personal affairs but he felt he had no choice. She could attract real nutcases and he was preventing that from happening.

"But why?" the voice inside his head asked.

"I have no clue, I just have to." He replied.

"It's because you have control issues." The voice sneered at him.

Christian called Taylor and instructed him to bring the car, he had something he needed to take care of, he strolled out of his office, shot Andrea a look, which meant don't question me and went to the elevator. As he stood there waiting his phone rang,

"Mr Grey, only one profile was found, all personal information has been wiped out."

"Thank you Barney that will be all."

KPOV

"Dad I can assure you, I did not do anything, he just cancelled." Kate said into her phone.

"Katherine you had better sort this out, I have told you before we need this merger."

"I know that Dad, everything was arranged, I was on my way there when he cancelled. I asked for a new appointment."

"I hope you have not discussed this with anyone, Christian Grey Is not a man to be messed with. You need to be very careful, if he senses any manipulation from our side then its over."

"I am your daughter, I will not fail you. Rest assured that I will win him over and when I do; we will have nothing to worry about."

"Our future is in your hands."

"Yes dad, I will see you soon." Kate said and hung up.

She was furious, firstly her father confessed that they were broke, he came up with a sneaky plan that she should bag the most eligible bachelor in Seattle. Only MR. Eligible had cancelled before they could even meet. She had gotten all dressed up, drove like a maniac only for him to cancel. She could not blame him; firstly he had no idea that she was going to seduce him and secondly he hadn't see her so he had no idea what he was missing out on or rather what he had cancelled on.

Kate called Ana, she needed to vent and Ana was the only one who would listen to her.

"Ana, I need to talk; I am coming over to your office."

"Kate this is not a good time." Ana sounded funny, like she was holding her breath.

"I am upset and I need to talk Ana, my interview got cancelled." Kate replied annoyed that Ana would say no to her.

"I am sorry Kate but this really is not a good time, I have a guest, can we talk about it at home?" Ana asked hoping that Kate would listen.

"Whatever Steele!" Kate replied and hung up.

What was going on with Ana, since when did she have guests. Kate could sense that she was hiding something and decided to go to her office in anyway. Maybe she had met some crazy guy from the dating site and was trying to keep him a secret. Kate threw her car into gear and drove to Ana's office. There was no way she was going to miss out the opportunity to find out who was visiting Ana.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all no time to edit, please PM me any questions you have and I will reply to you

Regards

Kes

Chapter 3

Ana sat at her desk staring at her screen, she had been reading and making notes on a manuscript that was so scary it made the tiny hairs on her arm stand up. She had her bottom lip clenched between her teeth and her eyes were wide. She hated it when Jack gave her manuscripts to read on his behalf. Yes she was his assistant but it was the job of the editor to read manuscripts. For the last three months he had practically done nothing but present her work to the board. Ana wondered what Jack had been doing before she started working for SIP. As much as she hated it, she did not have a choice, she had student loans that needed to be paid and she needed to live. Sometimes she wished that she was rich and could have a life where she never had to worry about anything but she wasn't rich and she had to deal with living in the real world. The real world where good things scarcely happened to good people. Her father Ray was a typical example, he was a police commissioner, and he had worked hard all his life. Gave everything he had to be the best at his job. Off duty he had witnessed a robbery and tried to aid buy shooting the perp in the leg so he didn't get away. He was suspending for helping in a time of need. Now both Ray and Carla waiting to hear what would happen next. Ana felt her noose twitch, she could smell coffee, strong delicious coffee. She looked up and her jaw dropped, she almost fell of her chair as her eyes sucked in the sight of Christian Grey. He was standing in front of her desk with 2 cups of coffee in his hands.

"Ms. Steele." He said.

"Mr. Grey" She replied.

"Coffee" He gestured the cups in his hands.

"Don't you think you taking the stalking tendencies a little too far Mr. Grey?" Ana asked as Christian handed her a cup and sat down in the visitor chair.

"It's not stalking if I am here for business." He replies charmingly.

"What kind of business would someone such as you have at a publishing company?" Ana asked her arms folded over her chest in defense mode. She wondered what Seattle would think if their most loved and sought after bachelor turned out to be a weird stalker.

"I could want to write a book about starting up a business." He replied with a smile.

"Are you here to discuss writing a book about starting up a business?" Ana asked eyeing Christian with suspicious eyes.

"To be completely honest, I just wanted to meet you in person."

"I find all this really very disturbing; I mean first you source my email address, now you show up at my office. For all I know you could be a serial killer or psychopath."

"I am a lot of things Anastasia but I am neither a serial killer nor a psychopath. When I looked at your picture I felt drawn to you. I am not a very patient man hence I can't wait for you to decide when you want to have coffee." Christian replies, he had no idea why he is explaining himself to Ana but he felt the needs to. He studied her face and could see that she was considering all that he said and then he added,

"If I was a serial killer don't you think I would have lured you away to some quiet place and kill you were no one could prove I was with you. If I was a psycho I could have waited for you outside your flat and confronted you there. I chose to come to your office, that is filled with security and I'm sure your boss sits just behind that door. He said as he pointed to Jacks door.

"How is it that the most sought after bachelor in Seattle has to look for a woman on a dating site?" Ana asked she has relaxed and bit and took a sip of the coffee.

"I know what I want, when I see it. I haven't yet met anyone who grabbed my attention."

"Well I have never seen you in the news with a date or girlfriend, most people thought you were gay." Ana said before she could think about her words they were out and she turned a plush pink in embarrassment.

"I can assure you I am not gay." Christian replied. He was aware of the rumors that did its rounds but didn't care for them until that very moment.

Ana's phone rang and quickly answered it; she was talking to someone who seemed very adamant to come see her. Christian wondered if it who it was, he tried not to listen but by the looked on Ana's face he could see that she was taken aback by the person's tone.

"That was my roommate and best friend Kate." Ana said by way of explanation.

"I would love to take you out to dinner Anastasia, if you would allow me the honor." Christian replied.

"Fine, since you were bold enough to come all this way in broad day light I will go to dinner with you."

"What time do you finish work?"

"At 5:30." Ana replied

"I will be waiting for you outside at 5:30." Christian said and stood up to leave.

"Thank you for the coffee Christian."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Anastasia."

With that Christian walked out and Ana stood staring at the empty space he left behind, she felt butterflies in her tummy as she thought about dinner with Christian Grey. Ana smiled and almost burst into laughter as she thought,

"Someone must be playing a cruel joke or the mysterious CEO is blind."

"What gives Steele? Where is this visitor of yours?" Kate said.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" Ana asked surprised to see Kate at her office.

"Cut the crap Steele, who are you hiding?"

"No one, it's no big deal." Ana said she didn't want Kate to know because she didn't even know where things were headed. All she knew was she thought Christian was sweet and wanted to get to know him.

"Is it someone from the dating site?" Kate asked.

"Yes"

"Oh well maybe he will win you over."

Kate brushed it off as some weirdo and didn't ask any more questions. She then went into details about how her interview got cancelled and she was so looking forward to it. Ana listened half-heartedly. She thought about her date and wondered what Kate would think if she knew that she had a date.

"Ana are you listening to me?" Kate asked

"Yes, I think you should just call get a new appointment and then everything will be fine."

"Yes I will do just that."

Kate dialled Grey House number and spoke to Andrea; she asked for a new appointment and decided to be patient. Andrea said she would get back to her. Kate smiled to herself. Soon she would meet him and all would be well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry no time for editing

Chapter 4

Christian walked into his office; Andrea was hot on his heels. She had been pestered by Ms Kavanagh for most of the day and wanted to get her of her back.

"Mr Grey"

"Yes Andrea, what is the matter?" Christian was in good spirits and was not in the mood for anything to ruin that.

"Miss Kavanagh is insistent on speaking with you as soon as possible. You cancelled her meeting and she has called a few times now to find out when you will see her."

"What does she want?"

"She is from the Seattle Daily News, she wants to interview you."

"Book her in sometime next week." Christian replied and brushed the subject of.

Andrea left in haste and Christian wondered why Miss Kavanagh was so determined to meet with him. He was reading through his emails when his phone buzzed.

"What is it Andrea?" He asked calmly into the phone.

"I have Mr Kavanagh on the line he wants to urgently speak with you."

"Fine put him through. "

"Mr Grey" A gruff voice said from the other side of the line.

"Mr Kavanagh how nice to hear from you." Christian said.

He had already heard news that the business Mr Kavanagh invested in had taken a terrible fall. The news had spread like wildfire and Christian wondered what the old bird would want from him.

"Mr Grey, I believe you owe me a favour."

"Getting straight to the point, I like that Mr Kavanagh." Christian replied. It was true he did owe the old bird a favour. Years ago he had spilled the beans on a company that Christian was interested in. Once he had absorbed it into Grey house he made huge profits from it.

"Yes well you know me I prefer to get to the point and quickly." Mr Kavanagh said,

"I would appreciate it if you would give my daughter the interview she is looking for." He continued.

"I am a busy man, I also prefer to stay out of the media but since I do owe you a favour I will try to see her early next week." Christian replied.

"She needs this interview, it will help her career." Mr Kavanagh lied.

"If an interview will repay the favour I owe you than that is what you will get." Christian replied.

He found it very odd that in desperate times Mr Kavanagh would ask for just a simple interview. He made a mental note to find out what was going with the Kavanagh's, something didn't seem right and he was going to find out exactly what it was.

Christian kept himself busy with reading company profiles as he waited for the clock to tick faster so that he could have his dinner with Anastasia. He was excited and it surprised him that he was actually looking forward to taking a woman out on a date. It was almost five when he was done reading; he looked at the time and decided to finish one last thing.

"Welch, get me everything you can find on the Kavanagh family. "

"Right away Mr Grey."

"Email it to me; I am leaving the office now."

Christian left his office and headed to the elevators; he felt like he was in high school again as he brushed his hair with his fingers and straightened his tie. Taylor was waiting for him as always, his right hand man. He valued Taylor and sometimes thought of him as more like family than an employee.

"Taylor, stop at a florist before we collect Ms Steele."

Taylor sped off and Christian took a deep breath, he was about to go on a real date with a woman he had only just met. This was out of character for him but Anastasia Steele was like a magnet.

Ana was done with her work by 5:15; she had packed up her desk and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She normally never used make-up and wished that she knew how to but alas she had lived most of her life in jeans and t-shirts and make-up was never really her thing. She was glad that she had on her work clothes; at least she wouldn't look so odd being on a date with Christian Grey.

"Oh my God, I am going on a date with Christian Grey."

By the time Ana walked out of SIP, Christian was waiting outside with a bunch or red roses in his hand. He opened the door for her and helped her into the car; she smiled right through the whole thing because it was still unbelievable to her.

"How was your day?" He asked calm as ever.

"It was fine and yours?"

"Same old."

"Where are we going to?"

"We are having dinner at the Fairmount Hotel." Christian said

Andrea had arranged a private dinner for him. He smiled as he remembered Andrea's look of shock when he asked her to make him reservations for two.

"Sounds like fun." Ana replied feeling a little overwhelmed.

They arrived at the hotel and Christian led Ana inside. The receptionist greeted them and showed them to their dinner room. Ana wasn't surprised that they didn't ask Christian any questions, from what she read about him in the papers was that he was well known and everyone who knew him had great respect for him.

"I hope you don't mind but I have ordered ahead." Christian said.

"It is fine I don't mind."

As they sat down the waiter served them wine, Ana took a sip, it was sweet and she liked it. Christian smiled at her and she smiled back wondering what he was thinking.

As another waiter placed their starters on the table he asked,

"What made you decide to join a dating site?"

"My room-mate Kate, she insisted that I meet a guy and date." Ana replied

She took a bite of the deliciously smelling garlic bread and savoured it; it was the best thing she has tasted all day.

"Kate, your room-mate she seems very pushy."

"She has to be, she is a reporter for the Seattle Daily News."

"Kate as in Katherine Kavanagh?" Christian asked

"Yes the very same." Ana replied with a smile.

"I have an interview with her next week."

"You are the person who cancelled at the last minute, which was not very nice, you know." Ana scolded Christian and he just smiled.

"I had something more important to do."

"Like?"

"Secure a date with a very beautiful woman."

Ana blushed and looked away, she rarely every heard someone compliment her looks, she felt strange.

"Kate's a good friend, she is really good at her job and I'm sure she will do justice to your article." Ana said

She felt bad that she was the reason that Kate's interview was cancelled but that was out of her control. She dreaded telling Kate that she was out on a date with the very same Christen Grey. She hoped that Kate would see it that way, the last thing she wanted was to upset her friend.

Christian and Ana talked, she told him how much she loved books, she told him that she loved her job because she got to read on the job. She mentioned her father who was a police commissioner and her mother who was a painter. She talked about her parents as if they were her sole reason to live. She was an only child and hoped to someday be part of a big family.

Summed up Anastasia was the kind of woman a man could take home and introduce to his mother and father. She was simple and down to earth; she seemed caring he could tell by the way she talked about her parents and her room-mate. It seemed like they had been talking forever, they talked through their main course; they talked through their desert and talked while they sipped on rose. Neither of them wanted to leave but it was past midnight and they both needed to head home. Christian was a gentleman, he opened the door for her when they arrived at her apartment, he handed Ana her flowers and said,

"Thank you Ana for giving me the pleasure of this wonderful evening."

"This was my first real date; I enjoyed every bit of it and thank you for everything."

"Till we meet again." He said

He waited till she was inside, then he climbed into the car and disappeared into the night.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked from the dark.

"Kate, you scared me." Ana replied, surprised that Kate was even home. Ana switched on the light, Kate looked really upset and seemed like she had been crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kate what is wrong?"

"Ana, my life is over." Kate began to cry again, tears streamed down her face as Ana rubbed her back. She was confused, how could Kate's life be ruined.

"Kate, tell me what is wrong I'm sure that we can come up with a solution."

"Ana, I'm ... I'm pregnant."

"What!" Ana said shocked.

"It was a stupid move... My father is going to kill me. I'm ruined Ana...I'm ruined." Kate held on to Ana and cried her heart out. It really was a stupid move. Four months ago she had been out club hopping with friends. Too many martinis' later she woke up next to a man she only knew as Al or that was what his friends called him. He was an architect and lived somewhere in Seattle. She pretty much brushed the evening off and never thought about him again until that day. She never thought about doing a test until she realized that she hadn't seen her cycle and that it was far too long. She sometimes missed her cycle, her doctor had told her that her hormones were all over the place and she needed to be on medication. How could she get pregnant? How could she face her father especially when he was relying on her to save their family? Ana made Kate a cup of tea, she sat holding Kate's hand and tried to be sympathetic but what could she say to make it ok. No words would ever be enough, Ana listened to Kate cry, she felt bad for her friend.

"Kate we need to find this guy and make him take responsibility." Ana said

"How do I find someone I barely know?"

"Don't think about that as yet, you need to rest, it already 2am and you need to sleep."

"Ana, I can't sleep, I'm just so torn." Kate said

"Everything will be alright Kate. You will see." Ana said

She tried to make Kate feel better but nothing she said would fix the problem at hand.

Finally at 2:30am Kate lay down and closed her eyes, Both Ana and Kate fell asleep on the couch. Sometime in the early hours of the morning they dragged themselves to their beds. When they woke up later Saturday, it was raining. Ana cooked butternut soup for them and they watched back to back chick flicks, they ate ice-cream and talked about the baby and all that needed to happen. Kate was determined to have her baby with or without Al or her parents support.

"You support means the world to me Ana" Kate said.

"You my best friend Kate more like a sister I would do anything for you."

"Thank you Ana…Thank you for putting up with me and my tantrums, you really are the best friend a girl could have."

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the apartment, Ana did most of the work while Kate cooked and baked a cake. They eventually called it a night early and went to bed by 8pm. Ana felt like she was missing something but just could not figure out what it was. She fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain and was too tired to even dream.

Christian had enjoyed himself so much with Ana that as soon as he got home he texted her,

*Ana, thank you for today, I hope to see you soon*

He went through his emails, read the report from Welch; there was nothing he didn't already know.

He crawled into bed hoping that he could fall asleep but Ana hadn't replied and his mind was all over the place,

"Maybe she doesn't like you." The voice in his head said,

"Maybe she can see that you are nothing... worth nothing!" The voice continued to taunt Christian.

He woke up after a nightmare at 3am and checked his phone, there was nothing from Ana. He didn't care about the time he just texted her again,

*Sleep eludes me, you are on my mind*

He sat at his desk and fired up his laptop, he browsed the internet and checked the share prices he even read all of his brother and sister's junk emails. When he looked at the time again it was 4am, he crawled into bed fell asleep. His dreams were dark and lonely. He had no one and he felt cold and unwanted. She was there, the one woman he hated so much, her long red nails tearing at his skin, he hated seeing her, he hated dreaming of her, and he just hated her.

When Christian emerged from his bedroom, he found that Gail had made him brunch. She was a wonderful housekeeper and cook. She always took great care of him. It was past lunch time and he still hadn't heard from Ana. He tried to call her but her phone was off. He wondered what could have been keeping her. The day seemed to drag by, he felt like he was dying a slow death waiting for Ana to reply. It rained the entire day and matched Christian's mood. He moped around all day and when it was too much he went down to the gym and took out his frustration on a punching bag. The day came to an end and Christian looked grim. He tried Ana again and still could not reach her. Saturday had come and gone but Ana was as silent as the cold night. On Sunday morning Christian couldn't take the silence, it was just too much for him, he needed to know what was going on.

Ana opened the door confused as to who would have been knocking on her door so early. She was still groggy and felt like death.

"Christian." She said surprised that he was at her door.

"I didn't hear from you." He said, his face looked grim and she could see that his eyes looked tired.

"I'm so sorry, I had a crisis." Ana replied

"I just needed to know that you ok."

"That's really sweet Christian but I'm fine. Thank you for being so caring." Ana said her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm here if you need anything Ana, you just have to ask." Christian said. He could see that Ana looked worried; she didn't look as carefree as she had on their date. Something was bothering her and he didn't like it.

"The crisis is not really my crisis, it's my roommate Kate, I just needed to be there for her."

"I understand, I will leave you to it, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much." Ana said smiling.

"Ana, who is at the door?" Kate asked from behind Ana, How long had Kate been standing there Ana wondered and looked awkwardly from Kate to Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Christian Grey, I had no idea that you and Ana were acquainted. " Kate said

"Katherine Kavanagh, please to meet you." Christian said sticking out his hand.

"Finally we meet and at my door step, who would have thought." Kate said and invited Christian inside leaving Ana feeling very odd and out of place. The truth was Kate was more Christian's type, they had things in common, and Ana was just a simple girl from a middle class family. She felt herself fade into the background as Christian and Kate talked about his upcoming interview for her column.

"Ana are you ok?' Christian asked. Ana didn't realize that he was sitting next to her and had her hand in his. She had zoned out and looked surprised at Christian, what was he doing.

"He is staking a claim." The voice in her head said.

"I am fine, just a bit sleepy." Ana replied and then went to make coffee, it seemed like they had been talking forever. They all seemed at ease although Ana was studying Christian and was impressed by his knowledge of solar technology and all that his company did. She listened carefully when he talked about the places he had travelled to; she only dreamt about or read about it; Kate on the other hand had travelled and seen much more of the world than Ana had. She was surprised when Kate suddenly said,

"Christian, if you don't mind me asking you own the High Mileage Club, am I correct?" Kate realizing that Christian was the perfect person to help her find her mystery man took the opportunity of being in Christian's presence and used it to her benefit

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"Would you be able to find a regular customer that visits you clubs?"

"Kate, you can't ask Christian that?" Ana said quickly, they hardly knew him, how could she share such a personal detail with someone they just met.

"Ana I would be glad to help, especially if it would take that worried look out of your eyes." He had noticed how quiet she was and it alarmed him, on their date she looked brighter as if her skin was glowing like an angel and she talked much more, now she avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh that is precious." Kate said smiling at Ana and then continued to speak as Ana composed herself from what Christian had said.

"I am looking for someone, he seemed like he was well known, and he goes by the name Al?"

"Al" Christian repeated with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, it is important that I find him." Kate felt emotional as she said the words because she knew that she had to find Al and tell him that she was pregnant.

"Why do you need to find him?" Christian asked.

"It's personal." Ana said cutting Kate off, she didn't want Christian to think anything bad off her friend.

"Has he done something wrong?" Christian asked looking at Ana with a questioning look.

"Yes…No…I don't know, all I know if that I need to find him." Kate replied, she looked to Ana and then tears formed in her eyes.

"Kate, don't cry." Ana rushed to her friend and she hugged her tightly.

"Kate… Ana, both of you can trust me, I assure you I will take you right to him. I just need to know what he has done."

"I am pregnant with his child." Kate blurted out.

"What!" Christian replied in shock.

Kate and Ana were sitting in the backseat of Christian car, he was next to his driver Taylor and both of them had grim looks on their face. Christian had convinced Ana and Kate to let him take them to Al, he knew the person it seemed and Ana wondered how and why he was associated with Al. They drove for what seemed like forever until they finally stopped at a beautiful house. It was huge and Ana figured that Al must be very rich. As they reached the door Kate took Ana's hand and Christian turned to them and said,

"It is going to be alright." I promise

"Christian." Al said

"What the fuck man." He screamed after Christian had punched him in the nose.

"Christian what are you doing, why did you hit your brother?" A woman asked as he run up to Al and looked at his face. Ana looked at Kate and back at Christian, Al was his brother! No one seemed to notice Kate or Ana. A grey haired man rushed to the door and asked what was happening. Ana assumed that he was Christian's father; a younger woman emerged and laughed at Al who she called Elliot. How did he get the name Al from Elliot? Ana's mind was abuzz with questions and mostly she was in panic mode because Christian had brought her to his parents' house, yes it was to help Kate but they had been on a date and it just seemed weird and too soon for her to be in his home. Once the commotion was settled Christian's mother; Grace had everyone sitting in the living room, no one had dared challenge her, she was stern and to the point when she said,

"All of you to the living room right now."

"Now, Christian what is going on?" Grace asked after everyone was seated.

"Mother, this is Kate Kavanagh and her roommate Anastasia Steele. Kate is pregnant with Elliot's child." Christian said throwing Elliot a warning look.

"You are pregnant... I'm going to be a father?" Elliot said and went to Kate. Surprising everyone with how excited he sounded by the shocking news.

"Yes." Kate said shocked at Elliot's response, she expected him to deny knowing her or deny making a child with her.

"When did you find out?" Elliot asked, he was calm and he too Kate's hands in his.

"Friday." Kate replied

"Oh how wonderful is this, I always knew it was you. I looked for you, I sent you flowers and I even called your office. You never once called me back and finally you told your receptionist to tell me that you didn't know any Elliot so I just let you be but here you are and even better with my child."

"I didn't know you as Elliot, I knew you as Al." Kate said looking very angry

"It's El with and E not an A." Elliot replied.

"How do you fit into all of this Christian?" Grace asked looking very confused.

"I have nothing to do with this; I was merely showing Kate where to find Al or El whatever he calls himself." Christian said sticking his hands up to clear his name with his mother.

"I owe you a nose punch." Elliot said

"Don't you dare!" Grace replied warning Elliot not to start anything with his brother.

"Carrick we are going to be grandparents." Grace said and stood up to hug Kate.

"You two have a lot to talk about; we will leave you to it." Carrick said as he ushered everyone out of the living room and into the kitchen to give Kate and Elliot privacy.

"Ana come with me?" Christian said and took her hand, he led her outside and they walked hand in hand.

"Thank you for helping Kate. I can't believe that Al turned out to be your brother and he was actually looking for Kate." Ana said.

"The world makes sense again." Christian said with a smile.

"This place is beautiful." Ana said as she looked around and took in the beauty of the garden around them

"Not as beautiful as you are Ana." Christian said

"Thank you" Ana said blushing

By the time Ana and Christian made their way back to the house Elliot and Kate had joined them. Elliot had his arm draped around Kate's shoulder and she seemed comfortable with that. Elliot said that they had an announcement,

"Kate has agreed to be my wife." He said with a smile

"I'm marrying her before she pretends to not know who I am again." He joked making Kate turn red in the face.

Ana and Kate finally made it home after having dinner with the Greys, they were a lovely family and Kate seemed to fit right in. Ana on the other hand felt like she didn't belong and how could she; Kate on the other had travelled the world with her parents, she had a fancy car and knew clothes by name brands. Ana was happy for Kate yet she felt a pang of sadness that she could not fit into Christian's world because she really liked him, after all what was there not to like. He had asked her to lunch but she didn't feel like she could handle spending more time with him knowing that it would lead to nothing but hear own heart break.

"Ana you were very quiet today." Kate said after they got home.

"I am so happy for you Kate." Ana replied

"I have no idea how you met Christian Grey but he really is smitten by you. I watched him; he stared at you all the time. You both make a handsome couple."

"Oh Kate how I wish that was true, sadly we both come from two different worlds." Ana said looking and feeling bleak. She liked Christian, she really did but she knew he was out of her league.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

 _Hi All_

 _Thank you for all the reviews, I have a few that I want to respond to._

 _Ana – yes she comes across as she has no self-esteem but watch how she grows and no she is not pathetic she will reveal why she is so closed off in later chapters._

 _Elliot and Kate – rushing into marriage – there is a reason._

 _Mile high club vs High Mileage – in this story the club is named High Mileage, it was not a mistake I wanted it to be named High Mileage. My story will be different, isn't that what fanfic is about, showcasing your ideas and how you see a storyline._

 _End of story – No way we are far from done… hold on to your seats and enjoy_

 _As always it's a pleasure to see the reviews for each chapter, I do apologies for keeping you waiting so long for updates but unfortunately I write fanfic in my spare time, I will really try to update sooner._

 _Regards_

 _Kes_

Chapter 7

Christian found himself at Ana's office again, again she had not contacted him, and again she had left him hanging and avoided his question. He had invited her to have lunch with him but since he had dropped her off at home the night before she had not replied nor answered his calls. She was way too quiet from the moment he had showed up at her door right through to dinner with his family. He wondered what changed and why she didn't want to talk to him.

"Anastasia" He said. She was looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Christian" She replied without looking up, she didn't want to look at him; she didn't want him to see the confusion in her eyes. She had dreamt of him, a wild crazy dream and it had made her feel confused and also made her want him more than she ever wanted anyone before. She tried of compose herself; she tried to breath in and out to gain control.

"Anastasia, why are you avoiding me?" He asked, he moved closer and she could smell his aftershave, it smelt manly and strong. She looked up at him and just like in her dream he was a picture of perfection, why did he have to look so amazing and well put together. Why did he have to come into her dreams and mess with her head?

"Christian I am very busy can we do this some other time?" Ana looked away quickly and Christian frowned.

"Have you had lunch?" he asked

"No because I am busy now please excuse me."

"I am taking you to lunch and then we can talk."

"I don't have time to eat and I don't have time to talk." Ana said folding her arms across her chest.

"You have to eat, have you seen how pale you look and we have to talk, I need to know what is bothering you."

"Christian I don't want to have lunch with you!" Ana said shocking even herself.

"Why?" He asked coming even closer

"I just can't, I just can't be around you." Ana felt odd saying the words to Christian.

Almost every single woman in Seattle would die to have a shot with Christian and yet here he was at her office wanting to take her to lunch and she didn't want to. How could she expose herself to the pain that would come from all this? She wasn't strong enough to deal with it, she knew all about it , rich guy and middle class girl. It always ended in disaster… always.

"Have I done anything to upset you?" Christian asked searching his mind

"No, we just have nothing in common, you and I come from two different worlds and it will never work." Ana was holding herself tightly and Christian felt the need to take her into him arms but he didn't want to invade her personal space so he turned to leave but before he could go he turned back and said,

"I hope that we can still be friends Anastasia." The way he said her name made her quiver and her heart summersaulted making Ana blush again.

"No Christian, we can't be friends; it would be too hard for me to pretend I am not attracted to you. Let's just forget we have ever met. Good bye Christian." She had to be honest, her parents had told he to always be honest, and she hoped he would understand.

Christian stared at Ana for a few minutes and then he walked up to her, he took her face between his hands and planted his lips on hers. As he kissed her she felt her knees give way, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He massaged her tongue with his, savoring the taste of her lips as he slowly pulled away.

"If you two are quite finished I need a word with my assistant?" Jack said with angry eyes.

"This isn't good bye Anastasia, I will be back later to collect you from work and then we can talk." Christian kissed her just once more on the lips and then strolled out leaving Ana floating on a cloud.

A second ago she was saying good bye to him, ready to forget him, then he ambushed her with his lips, his sweet tasting lips that made her feel like she wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him to take her. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him; she couldn't deny that when his lips touched hers every part of her body came alive. She touched her lips as she stared at the empty space he just left, she smiled and she knew there was no way she could walk away now.

"Ana" Jack said, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Yes" She replied feeling annoyed and embarrassed.

"We don't pay you to be romancing here at the office."

"I know that Jack, it won't happen again."

"It better not, now get these regret letters out ASAP."

Ana went back to her office and tried to work on the letters as fast as she could, Jack came out of his office a few time to check how far she was. The day dragged by, Ana felt anxious until Kate called her.

"He showed up at my office with flowers and balloons." Kate said

"That is really sweet Kate, he must really like you."

"I know Ana, it seems he is really excited about the baby and he wants to be married before the baby arrives."

"I wonder why he is in such a hurry to get married." Ana asked

"You can ask him the next time you see him?" Kate laughed as she pictured Ana's face.

"Have you told your parents as yet?" Ana asked

"I called them this morning, my father is super pissed but he agreed to meet them on Friday."

"Them?"

"Yes the Greys, you should come, Grace is hosting the dinner."

Ana spoke to Kate for a few more minutes and then said goodbye, they were not going to see each other again that week, unless Ana attended the dinner. Kate's parents had summoned her home; Ana was going to miss her but knew she needed to sort out things with her parents. When Ana walked out of her office Christian was waiting for her. She had butterflies in her tummy and she felt her face turn red when he smiled at her.

"How was your day?" He asked

"It was good although my boss was pretty upset with me."

"I can't imagine why." Christian said with a grin on his face.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked curiously

"High Mileage"

"Your club?"

"Yes… the food is great."

"Christian I am sorry about how rude I have been, it is just that I am a simple girl and we come from two different worlds, I don't want to fall in love and then realize that I can't fit into your world."

"So you assumed that you would avoid me and I would go away?"

"Yes"

"Anastasia I am not the kind of man that gives up so easily." Christian took Ana's hand to his lips and he watched as she closed her eyes the moment their skin connected.

"Look at me Anastasia." He commanded

She opened her eyes and looked into his, he smiled and bent his head down and kissed her waiting lips, he wanted her, he needed her and he knew he had to have her.

It was past midnight when Christian received a text, he was in his study reading through some documents for his approval.

*yes*

*Ana, thank you, now go to bed you need your rest.*

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair; she had agreed to date him. He had never dated a woman before; his experience with woman was different. Ana was different, he could see that, she was soft and caring and she made his heart race whenever he looked into her eyes. He didn't know much about dating but what he did know was Ana was his and he was going to make her the happiest woman alive.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay with new chapters, life has just been so hectic. I am working on the next chapter and hope you will excuse any errors. Once again I will love to hear from you. Please PM me what you think and what you would like to see happen.**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Kes**_

Ana stood staring at the mirror; she was dressed in a plum dress that Kate had given her. It was a knee length dress with off shoulder sleeves; it fit snugly over her waist and flowed out over her legs. It was a beautiful dress and she felt like she was Cinderella going to the ball. Kate had done her makeup and hair; soft curls lay on her shoulders while her lips shone from her favorite cherry lip gloss. Her eyes seemed to sparkle; Ana smiled thinking about the sparkle in her eye.

"I love the sparkle in your eye." Christian had said the day before. He had dropped her home from work like it was the most normal thing to do, like that was what he had done all his life. Since the day she had agreed to be his girlfriend he had taken charge of her life. Picking her up for work, taking her to lunch, making sure she ate dinner, dropping her home and telling her to go to bed when she texted him late at night. Sometimes she could not sleep and she would text him and he would always mention the time.

"It's midnight Ana, you should be asleep, you have work in the morning and you need to be well rested." He said. Even over his text message Ana could visualize his facial expression and hear the tone of his voice in her head.

Over all it had been a wonderful week being romanced by Christian Grey, work had not been good with Jack's bad mood but the joy of seeing Christian after work made it seem small and meaningless. Christian was very excited to announce to his family that she was his girlfriend. Ana could not understand why but she would soon learn the reason.

"Ana are you done? You have been in there forever." Kate said from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes I am done."

"Great, our ride is here. I don't want to be late." Kate said ushering Ana out of the apartment.

Taylor was waiting for them; he was polite as always, Ana felt a bit disappointed as she was excited about seeing Christian. He had not picked her up from work with Taylor that afternoon and sent her a message to say that he had an urgent matter to attend to.

"We are collecting Mr. Grey on the way." Taylor said as if he had read Ana's mind.

"Thanks Taylor." Ana said turning pink.

When they collected Christian, he opened the door, took Ana's hand pulled her out and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a long while and then kissed her forehead as Kate watched with wide eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Christian said.

"I missed you too." Ana replied

"You two are just too cute, but as cute as you are please hurry up I don't want my parents to get there before me." Kate said anxiously.

Christian helped Ana back into the car then got in the driver seat with Taylor next to him, they drove in silence and Ana knotted her fingers together tightly.

"What is wrong?" Kate whispered.

"Nerves I guess."

"Calm down, imagine how I feel, I have to introduce the man that knocked me up to my father."

Ana still felt nervous about the whole idea of being introduced as Christian's girlfriend but she agreed Kate must have all sorts of stressful things going through her mind and yet she looked calm as ever.

The meeting seemed to be going well, everyone was in a light mood and Ana watched as Elliot fussed over Kate, it was sweet and she smiled looking at them.

"I wish that smile was for me." Christian said.

"Well it is for Kate and Elliot, he seems so in-love with her."

"He is in-love with her and he is even happier that he is going to be a father."

"I still don't understand why the rush to get married."

"Ana, we are adopted, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry."

"No you are not, unlike myself and Mia, Eliot's parents are alive and well, they just gave him up for adoption. He made a promise to himself that if he ever had a child he would marry the mother and be a good husband and father. He doesn't want to repeat what his father did."

"He is a good man!" Ana said feeling bad for doubting Elliot.

All seemed well, the families were getting on, Kate even seemed relaxed as Elliot had his had draped possessively around her. Ana felt a warm fuzzy feeling creep into her heart as she looked around, she never had a big family but it seemed like it could be a lot of fun. Mia was showing her photos of when they were kids. Mostly of Christian and Ana smiled and enjoyed looking at his childhood memories. He seemed very close to Mia and Ana laughed as Mia told stories of Christian. The more she listened the more she fell in-love with him.

It felt like an instant wave of ice cold wind flew through the room when the door opened, Ana looked up and there was a tall woman, blonde with bright red lipstick and she looked straight into Ana's eye and smiled. Not a nice smile but a strange smile that make Ana's skin crawl like there was something running up and down her back. She quickly looked to Christian who was standing with the men talking sport. He looked his eyes grew dark as he spotted the woman in the doorway like he was ready to attack at any moment. He watched the woman with cunning eye as she glided across the room to Grace. She kissed the air next to her cheeks and looked at Ana again as she talked to Grace.

"Who is that?" Ana whispered to Mia

"Oh, that is one of mother's best friends Sarah."

"She looks so …" Ana could not finish the words but Mia did it for her.

"Creepy, I know. Wait till you meet Elena. She is fare worst." Mia said she closed the album and continued,

"You will have to meet her, now that Christian has announced that you are his girlfriend, she is kind of our God mother unofficially, but Christian is her favorite."

When Ana looked up again, Christian was in front of her, he looked upset and she gave him a weak smile somehow she felt like he could see that she was not ok, he took her hand and lead her outside.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked him

"I'm fine." He lied; she could see the muscles in his face tense up.

"Why did you get so angry when Sarah walked in?"

"Hoped you wouldn't notice that, we don't get along very well. I don't want to talk about it." 

"We can leave; do something else if you want." Ana said hoping that he would say yes because she felt very odd especially the way Sarah had watched her.

"I think…" Christian was cut of mid-sentence.

"Christian, I would like to finish the conversation we were having earlier today." Sarah said she had somehow followed them out.

"This is not the time for this." Christian replied taking Ana's hand.

"Who is this little friend of yours?" Sarah asked as if it was the first time that she had noticed Ana.

"Is she the reason you don't want to talk to me?" Sarah asked

"I don't have time for this!" Christian took Ana's hand and pulled her along with him.

"There was a time when all you wanted was my time…How times have changed. Has she met the monster that lives inside you Christian? How long do you think she can hide from it?"

She turned to Ana and said,

"Don't get comfortable dear this will not last for very long!" Sarah then marched back the way she came and Ana looked at Christian wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that but there some things about my past that I am not proud off and I hoped you would not have to deal with them."

"What did she mean by the monster that lives inside of you?" Ana asked

"I can't talk about this here, can we go somewhere else?"

"Fine" Ana replied not sure if what she was doing was the right thing, doubts were creeping into her mind and telling her that Christian had a secret, Sarah said that he could not hide from the monster. Was he some kind of drug addict or woman abuser maybe he was a psychotic killer.

"No!" She told herself.

Sarah could have just been saying things to upset her. Woman did things like that but Christian looked worried and it scared Ana. She was just getting used to being his girlfriend, used to being a part of his life and now she didn't know what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana watched as Christian poured her a glass of wine, he seemed calm now that they were in his apartment. She would never get used to his palace in the sky, it was just so beautiful yet there was something missing. She had been quiet all the way from his parent's right to his apartment; she wasn't sure what to say. Sarah had been very nasty to her when they were leaving she had called her "trashy" and told Christian that Grace might approve but his God-mother would never. She looked at Ana in the face and said,

"Run along little girl you don't belong here, when he is done with you he will leave right where he found you…on the side walk." Ana had tears forming in her eyes and Grace jumped to her defense. Christian had gone to say goodbye to the guys and when he came back and saw Ana's face he was furious.

"Don't mind her Ana, she has no manners, I don't know why I keep her company." Grace said.

"Mother, we are leaving." He hugged his mother and took Ana's hand and walked out.

They walked in silence until they were in the car and then he turned to her, pulled her face close to his and kissed her. It wasn't a gently kiss, or a simple hello type of kiss, it was a full; hard and life depending on it kind of kiss. Ana had to keep telling herself to breath, he didn't say anything to her after the kiss, she sat quietly at his side and he held her hand. When they arrived at Escala Christian told Taylor that he was not to be disturbed and Taylor nodded then went away.

"Ana" Christian said handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me what Sarah said?" Christian asked

"It's not important." Ana replied she didn't want to think about it.

"It is to me, it upsets me if I see you look so hurt. I want to protect you and take care of you."

"I am fine, I just need to know what Sarah meant by the monster in you." Ana didn't want to beat around the bush, she needed to know what she was getting into although she felt like she was crazy about Christian it was only a week and it was better to walk away now than later."

"Ana, this was all a long time ago, Sarah was my piano teacher, I would go to her for lesson and there I met her daughter."

"She has a daughter?" Ana asked surprised.

"Had!" Christian said, looking pained.

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her" Christian said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"How… Why?" Ana asked she was shocked and suddenly very afraid.

"Mellissa and I were so in love, every moment that I was awake I wanted to be with her. We were teenagers, ready to taste what life had to offer and we wanted to try everything with each other. Mellissa always wanted to try new things; she believed that she was a free spirit and that she could do anything she wanted. It was more a cry for help or attention. Her father was always away on business and Sarah never stopped her in anyway no matter what it was, Sarah just didn't seem to care. One day Mellissa called me and said she wanted to try a Dom- Sub relationship. You know what that is?"

"I know enough." Ana replied coldly.

"She said the pain made her feel alive, on her 21st birthday she wanted us to move in together, I could never say no to her. I just wanted her to be happy, so we moved into a small apartment and began a new life together. We lived together for 6 months, it was bliss and I never felt happier. We talked about marriage and having children."

"What went wrong?" Ana asked

"Her father returned, he was furious demanded she move back home. At first she said no then later he convinced her that he wanted her to go study. Eventually he convinced her to move out, I don't know what he said to her but she agreed. I was upset and didn't want to live without her and when she arrived to collect her things I tried to act as if it didn't bother me. I even joked with her and asked her who would I tie up and spank now that she was leaving me and she looked me in the eye and said,

I'm sure you will find some other broken soul.

I was so hurt by what she said and I decide to go on a drinking spree."

Christian walked to the window and looked out, he seemed so far away and Ana didn't know what to do or say to him.

"I ended up at a bar not far from her parents' house, I don't know why I went there or how I got there but all I remember was talking to her mother and Sarah telling me that she knew how I could get Melissa back. I don't remember much after that but I woke up to Melissa screaming at her mother and when I opened my eyes I was in her parents' bedroom, her mother was tied to the bed and we was naked. Melissa ran off and I tried to chase after her but I passed out again and when I woke up I was in the hospital with a broken rib and no memory of what really happened between Sarah and me. Melissa who was too angry and disappointed about what she saw tried to kill herself but she ended up in a coma. The doctors saw no hope for her and while her parents wanted to keep her on the life support, I was the only one who could make the decision because she was 21 and I was listed as her next of kin. I thought long and hard about the decision and finally I decided that I would keep her on the life support. If there was a chance then I would take it. 2 days later I got a call from the hospital that she was gone and I knew deep in my heart that I killed her the moment she saw me with her mother."

"You didn't kill her Christian you tried to save her."

"The story is not over Ana."

"What do you mean?"

"The pain of losing Mellissa was so much that I couldn't bear it, I was angry and I wanted to hurt someone, anyone. So I became a complete Dom, that way I could block out the pain and never feel it again. It ate me up for years until one day I didn't recognize myself again. As time went by I remembered what happened with Sarah, what we did and Melissa's face when she ran. I blamed Sarah for it and I wanted to punish her so I made her my Sub. When the pain got to me I would go to her."

"So you continued to see her?" Ana felt confused by all that Christian was telling her.

"Until the day she looked at me and told me that she loved me, it was like someone had slapped me in the face and I woke up feeling like id been in a trance since Melissa's death. I walked away from Sarah, that lifestyle and I tried to focus on my work and career. Sarah has never let go and continued to hound me but I have nothing to do with her now. I started to hate Sarah, because I know she somehow drugged me and I suspect that she is the one who switched of Melissa's life support, I have just never been able to prove it and my mother seems to think that Sarah needs her support since she lost her daughter and her husband has vanished since Melissa's death. My mother knows nothing about Sarah and I, I don't want to burden her with that. I am sharing this with you because you have a right to know who you are getting involved with. I would never hurt you and I will protect you with my life, I hope you know this Ana."

"I am sorry Christian that you lost the woman you loved and Sarah played such a cruel trick on you. I wish that I could take away the pain you feel but all I can tell you is that Melissa didn't die because of you, you can't take that upon yourself." Ana went to his side and put her arms around him and for that one moment it felt like Christian just needed someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

"You mean so much to me Anastasia, I wish could explain it you to." Christian said, his face was in Ana's hair and he held her tightly in his arms. She could hear his deep breaths and feel his body warm up the heat flowing into hers.

"Stay with me tonight." Christian said his voice husky and filled with emotion.

Ana just nodded because her words were stuck in her throat, she felt like crying, she felt like Christian's pain was her pain and she wanted to make it go away so badly, she wanted him to smile and be happy again. That moment she promised herself that she would never doubt him or walk away from him no matter what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ana was sitting at her desk, reading yet another book that Jack didn't feel like reading but she read it with a smile on her face. She was smiling because she had spent her weekend with her amazing boyfriend, Christian Grey.She still could not believe that he was hers. After his confession of his past on Friday Ana felt much closer to him. They had an incredible weekend together; talking about everything, there was always something that they could talk about.

At first Ana was afraid to stay but then Christian said,

"No rush Ana, we can take this slow. I just want you here with me."

She had felt so relieved because she wasn't ready to take the next step, especially since they had really just met and began dating. She needed time to be certain of herself more than anything else. They had spent the weekend talking, Ana felt like she knew everything about Christian now, like they were so much closer. They lie next to each other and just fell asleep looking at each other. The first night Christian had gotten up after having a nightmare. He woke up in a panic and Ana looked at him confused and concerned. She wrapped her arms around him and hummed till he fell asleep again. They never talked about it until Saturday night when he confessed that he regularly had nightmares about what Sarah and he had done the night she drugged him.

"She torments my dreams she and Melissa."

"I wish there was something I could do." Ana replied, holding his face.

"Just you being with me is enough."

Sunday Ana cooked Christian a delicious lunch. Reality struck them just after lunch when Christian got a call about some issues at Grey house. He reluctantly dropped Ana back off at her apartment and said he would call her later.

Ana sat in her room thinking about Christian, Kate was with Elliot and she was alone and had enough time to arrange her thoughts. She called her parents and told them about Christian, her father was not impressed but her mother was glad that she was finally allowing love into her life. Ray wanted to meet Christian to make sure that he was not up to any funny business and Ana tried to convince her father that she needed time to get to know him before she introduced them to him. Ray wasn't happy but agreed to give Ana a few weeks.

After her parents she called Kate

"Kate, I miss you."

"I know Ana I miss you too, I will be home tomorrow."

"How is everything going with the wedding plans?"

"Well Elliot's sister Mia had basically taken over the arrangements, between Mia and my mother driving us insane we are really considering eloping."

Ana felt sorry for Kate; she had recognised that Mia had a strong personality. It was just a little amusing because Kate was just as pushy, somehow Ana thought that the pregnancy was making Kate a bit mushy. Ana was dozing off when she heard the buzzer, she looked at the time and it was eight, almost time for her to go to bed. When she opened the door she found Christian standing there. His hair was wet like he had just showered and he was dressed in jeans and a shirt. He looked amazing and smiled as he pulled her in to kiss her.

"Dinner!" he said holding up a basket.

"You are just too amazing." Ana replied

Christian stayed the night and when he woke up the next morning he smiled and said

"I sleep so much better with you next to me."

Ana was still smiling when she got to work and no matter how grumpy Jack was she didn't let it ruin her day.

"Ana" Jack said staring at her angrily

"Sorry Jack what did you say?"

"I said I need you to attend this benefit with me." He handed Ana an invite. She looked at him confused and then he continued to say,

"A few of the employees have been invited, you are teamed up with me. SIP donates a small sum of money to the cause and every year a lucky few get to go and rub shoulders with the rich and famous."

"Ok I guess i could go home and change, I will meet you there."

"I could pick you up?"

"It is fine I will go home and meet you there." Ana said

She didn't think that it was important but she sent Christian a message to say that she would not see him that evening

*Have to attend a work function tonight, I will miss you.*

The response was immediate

*With who?*

*Jack, my boss*

He didn't respond and Ana assumed that it was all fine until she stepped out her office and found Taylor waiting for her.

"Mr. Grey has sent me to drive you home and then to your function."

"Thank you Taylor."

Ana thought nothing of it, she went home, took a quick shower, put on a long black evening dress and black heels, she tied her hair into a tight side bun and finished of her look with a pair of gold hoops.

As Ana entered the Fairmount hall were the benefit was being held she felt tense as if everyone in the room had turned and llooked at her. Jack was waiting for her, he frowned and shook his head,

"Why are you dressed like you attending a funeral?"

"What does that mean?" Ana asked a little shocked

"Only that he does not appreciate true beauty." Christian said as he pulled Ana to him and kissed her.

"Christian what are you doing here?" Ana asked surprised

"My mother hosts this benefit; it's for the homeless and needy."

"You have never attended this in five years!" Jack said he looked upset.

"I have a reason to attend tonight; I could not let my beautiful girlfriend attend alone, now could I?"

Christian smiled and looked at Ana; she smiled back and felt her cheeks turn pink. Jack seemed to have disappeared as they made their way to their seats. Ana felt warm with Christian's hand on her lower back. As they sat down she noticed that many of the other SIP employees were with their partners or spouses. She felt herself coil inside as she wondered why Jack had not mentioned it to her. She also noticed that there was no other vacant seat at the table meaning that Jack had asked her and it would have looked like she was his date.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked

"Yes, I am glad you are here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Christian said as he put his arm around Ana possessively.

After the starters Christian pulled Ana up to dance with him, the music was slow and she laid her head on his chest and felt like the rest of the room faded away.

"You feel so wonderful in my arms." Christian said.

"It feels wonderful to be in your arms." Ana replied

The night seemed to have fast forward itself and before Ana could realize it the benefit was over and Christian was dropping her off at home. She felt at ease and happy as she laid her head on her pillow but she had no idea what hell was waiting for her the following morning.

As she arrived at her desk she found a white envelope with her name neatly typed out on it. She opened it and felt her heart sink as she read "termination".

Jack strode out his office with a smug smile and walked to Ana,

"I see you have my received my letter. Its such a shame, you have so much potential."

"Jack, I don't understand this."

"Its simple Ana I hired you and I can fire you."

"Not without a valid reason."

" I have a valid reason, we are cutting staff and I don't need an assistant. Unless you willing to make I worth my while."

"Worth your while." Ana said feel angry wash over her.

"You know what I mean Ana, don't play coy with me! After all you managed to get Christian Grey to surface. You must be giving up the goods to him."

Ana felt her cheeks turn red, she adjusted her handbag on her shoulders, grabbed the letter and walked out. She didn't look back because she knew that she could not give Jack the upper hand. There were so many thoughts going through her mind but all she wanted was to just get out of SIP. She just wanted to get away from Jack, as far away from him as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dear readers my apologies for the delay with this chapter, due to some health issues I was not able to write sooner.

Regards

Kes

Chapter 11

Christian had not been able to get hold of Ana since the morning. He was extremely agitated because he wanted to stay with her after the benefit but he had a few things that needed his urgent attention. Now he had a few conference calls and he could not get out of them. He was the CEO of Grey enterprise after all and he had an image to uphold. In his frustration that Ana was not replying to his numerous texts, he quickly texted Taylor,

*Please check on Ana.*

Christian tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand but his mind was a muddled mess. He had the sick feeling that something was wrong and he needed to know that Ana was ok. An hour later Taylor arrived his office, Taylor had never made it a habit to disturb Christian especially when he was on conference calls. Taylor always knew his place and when Christian looked at his grim face he could tell that something was seriously wrong.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey but I need to have an urgent word with you."

"Ros, you take over I will be right back." Christian said and followed Taylor out.

Taylor lead him to the meeting room down the hall from his office, Christian could sense his tension but he knew that Taylor would never discuss private matters in front of other staff.

"Mr. Grey, Ana has been abducted." Taylor said, he waited for Christian to absorb what he had said and then continued.

"Miss Steele received a termination letter." Taylor said as the handed the letter to Christian.

"She went home, it is evident that she was very upset and she cried a lot by the tissues on her bed. Someone definitely force entered her apartment and took her. The door was kicked in as well as the door to her bedroom. She was dragged out, by the look of the place kicking and screaming. The neighbors heard screams and called the police, by the time they got there she was already gone."

"Who the hell could have done this?" Christian asked while running his fingers through his hair. Anger filled him as he searched his mind and wondered who could have done this.

"This was a personal matter sir, I found this in Ana's bedroom as well as outside in the parking lot." Taylor handed Christian 2 small red feathers.

"Son of a bitch! Let's go Taylor!" Christian knew exactly who those fathers belonged to. There was only one person what loved it and he was going to rip his head off.

Ana's head hurt, the last thing she remembered was laying on her bed crying, now she was tied to some structure . She looked around her but didn't recognize anything, she could hear someone coming and she pulled on the restrains but hurt her wrists. She felt terrified as the door opened and a strange looking man walked in.

"Hello darling, you finally awake." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Who are you?" Ana asked

"Fabulous Francois!" He replied in a fake French accent.

"What do you want with me?" Ana asked confused as she had never met this man before.

"You… oh darling I want nothing from you however a little birdie told me that you are dating a certain Mr. Grey and I want something from him."

Francois looked at his watch and then said,

"If my guess is correct he will be arriving shortly." As he said the words there was a loud bang from the door.

Taylor had kicked the door in and Christian was next to him staring at Francois like a viper ready to attack.

"What the fuck are you doing Francois?" Christian asked.

"Mr. Grey you finally decide to talk to me."

"Let Ana go right now!." Christian said between grit teeth.

"Now now Mr Grey, calm down, she will come to no harm. I just want to negotiate a deal with you and then she is yours to take."

"What do you want?"

"Junior, you had him arrested, I want his freed." Francois replied boldly.

"He stole from an orphanage; he deserves to be in jail!"

"Mr Grey you may think that I am weak but I can assure you, if you do not do as I say this young lady will die right there." Francois pulled out a remote, he pushed a button and it tightened the chains pulling Ana's arms and legs further apart.

Christian moved to grab Francois but stopped Francois men entered the room, some surrounded Ana and Christian knew that he had to get Ana out of there alive.

He took out his phone and dialed Welch,

"Welch, I need you to get Junior Williams out, do whatever you had to do!"

"When I get Junior you can have your Ana."

"Taylor go help Welch, I Will stay here with Ana."

"How noble of you!" Francois said.

"I made the call, now get her of those chains, now"

"I am a fair man Mr Grey." Francois nodded at his men and two of them release Ana.

Christian grabbed her into his arms and kissed her head, he felt every muscle in his body relax as he held her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Ana, I am so sorry that you have been dragged into this."

"I am just glad that you are here right now." Ana replied.

She looked around them and they were surrounded by cross dressed men with guns pointed at them.

"What do we do now?" Ana asked

"We wait for Welch and Taylor to work some magic." Christian sat down on the floor and pulled Ana to him. He held her close and said,

"I died a thousand deaths when Taylor told me that you were kidnapped, I felt like someone had punched me in the gut."

"I am sorry it all happened so fast I can barely remember what really happened first."

"When Taylor showed me those feathers, I just wanted to get her and get you out of here. I can't stand you being here."

"How do you know these people?"

"It is part of my old life Ana, they train subs and doms here."

"I see, it creeps me out, when I opened my eyes I was so scared of what was going to happen to me."

"I will protect you with my life Ana, I promise you that. I love you." Christian said and kissed Ana.

It seemed like forever but the door opened and Taylor came in with another man, he looked small and weak, he was just skin and bones. Francois grabbed him into his arms and held him, whispering how much he missed him.

"You may leave now Mr Grey, I hope you know that this was an act of love. Miss Ana I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for this."

Christian did not reply, he grabbed Ana's hand and almost dragged her out, in seconds they were in the car. Taylor was in the driver seat and they were speeding away into the night. Christian held onto Ana as if he was too afraid to let her go. Even as they stood in the elevator at Escala he held her hand and didn't let go.

He took Ana straight to his room, he filled the bath with warm water and lavender bubbles, he helped her undress and let her settle in then he stripped and got in behind her.

"You have had a very rough day Ms Steele; let me take care of you." Christian said.

"I got fired today." Ana said

"I know, Taylor found the letter, do you want your job back?"

"No, I am sure I can find something else… I think I will just take a break now while I look for something else."

"You are a bright, smart woman and you deserve so much better." Christian said.

The night seemed to have flown by, everything seemed like a blurred memory to Ana and she stretched out on the bed as she looked around and noticed that Christian was just pulling up his jean, his hair was wet and he looked delicious. She stared at him for a moment and was glad he was hers.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, he walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Ana's lips.

"I slept like a baby, what time is it?"

"It's almost 11AM, Gail is on her way with brunch and then we have an appointment."

"What appointment?"

"It is a surprise." Christian replied as Gail came in and set the tray on the table with the day's newspaper.

Ana sat cross legged on the bed as Christian placed the tray between them; he grabbed the business section of the paper while Ana read the rest of the paper. She read the front page headline with a shocked expression,

'Illegal club shutdown for drugs and illegal weapons'

"Christian, did you have anything to do with this?" She handed him the paper.

"Yes, no one threatens your life and gets away with it."

"How did you manage to get the police over there?"

"Ana, don't worry, besides Francois wanted to be with Junior, now he will be with him in jail where they both belong."

"What if they get out? What if they come after us again?"

"They won't get out and if they every dared, I will terminate both of them!"

"Don't say such things."

"I am serious, I can't stand the thought of anyone ever hurting you, I love you and I will protect you always."

"I… I love you too Christian." Ana said with tears in her eyes, he had become her everything in such a short space of time and she wanted nothing more than to be with him always.

Ana kissed him and he moved the tray and papers aside, there was no need for anymore words as Christian pulled Ana closer and kissed her harder. She could feel her body come alive has his fingers traced over her hands and back. She pulled him to her and whispered,

"Please, I need you right now."

And that was all she needed to say, he took her with everything he had, he clung to her as he claimed her over and over again. Their bodies entwined as they expressed their love in the most physical and intimate way. With every trust Ana felt herself fall over the edge and Christian looked into her eyes as they both let go and he collapsed onto of her breathing in deeply.

"You are just so amazing." He whispered into her ear

"So are you." She replied as she snuggled closer to him.

"You know we have to leave soon."

"Yes, but I just need a few minutes next to you, out skin touching and no one around to stop me from doing this." Ana said, as she kissed her way down his chest and stopped only to look at Christians shocked expression.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_

 _Dear Readers,_

 _Firstly I want to apologize to all of you for almost giving up on this story. For some reason I just lost the will to continue writing this story._

 _I want to personally thank_ _Jujug87 for encouraging me to continue._

 _I hope I don't disappoint you._

 _Regards_

 _Kes_

Chapter 12

Ana didn't exactly know where Christian was taking her because he made her wear a blindfold. It was all so mysterious and she loved it. She imagined that he was whisking her off to some romantic getaway. To make up for her horrible experience the day before. All she could think about was being alone with him and having his hands, his lips and every other part of his body connect with hers. She felt her face heat up and she was glad that Christian could not read her mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking her hand.

"I think so, after all I am the one that is blindfolded and driving off to my doom." Ana replied laughing.

"Aren't we funny Ms. Steele?" Christian replied and Ana could picture him smiling at her.

Ana felt like they had been driving for hours when Christian finally said that they were at their destination. She quickly pulled of the blindfold and stared with wide eyes and her mouth open almost as if she had stopped breathing.

"Breath Ana!" Christian said in his commanding voice.

"This is your surprise? My parents' house?" Ana asked surprised.

"It is only fair Ana, you have met my parents and I need to meet yours." He replied as he pulled her out the car and practically dragged her to the door.

All kinds of crazy thoughts were flying through her mind; she pictured her father opening the door with his shotgun in his hands. This was all too soon, she needed time to know where things were going and be sure that this was real.

"What is wrong Ana?" Christian asked as he could sense that she was reluctant to go into her parents' house.

"I… I just feel like this is all too soon."

"Look, I am not the kind of man that takes a woman to my bed and then walks away. There is no waiting to see it if is going to work. There is only the decision to make it work and I have decided that you and I are going to work."

"What about the subs, were they not in your bed?" Ana asked boldly.

"No Anastasia there were never in my bed. Now can we please meet your parents?" Christian replied running his fingers through his hair, a clear indication that he was irritated by Ana's question.

Ana didn't reply she just knocked at the door and smiled as her mother opened the door and grabbed her into a hug. Her mother still looked the same, her warm smiled always made her look like an angel. Ana loved her mother very much, she was one of the only people Ana trusted with her deepest secrets.

"Christian; Ana come on in darlings." Carla said as she hugged Christian and Ana.

"I am sorry for being a little late." Christian said politely.

They walked in and Christian looked around, it was a fairly simple house, there were family pictures on the walls along the way and he smiled as he absorbed all Ana's childhood pictures. She was as beautiful then as she was now.

"Mr Steele, you well?" Christian said as Ray greeted them.

"Please call me Ray."

"How about I call you dad?" Christian asked with a cute boyish smile.

"You know I have always wanted a son… dad is perfect." Ray said with a grin.

Ana felt her heart jump out of her throat, she expected her father to react like a typical father. She expected him to get angry and scare the hell out of Christian. Somehow she doubted that he could ever be scared off. She felt uneasy as her parents talked to Christian as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Ana you are very quiet?" Carla pointed out.

"I am just surprised." Ana replied feeling her skin turn red.

"I can imagine; why you don't come help me set the table while the men talk."

"Are you ok honey, you really seem very distracted." Carla asked Ana once they were in the kitchen.

"I am just very surprised that dad is so calm about this. I expected a bigger and bad reaction."

"I know honey but your father is much calmer since Christian's first visit especially after he told us how he feels about you."

"He was here before?"

"Yes, he came here to ask our permission to date you and later marry you."

"What …marry… he never told me a thing!"

"It's the right way to handle things honey," Carla said with a bright smile.

She was impressed by Christian, when he had showed up at their door she was a bit worried that he was too much for Ana to handle. He came with too much baggage. The rich and famous always came with way too much baggage. Carla had seen it in her own family once before and she worried for Ana because she was soft hearted and sometimes she just accepted things and never aired her thoughts.

Carla thought that Christian might over power Ana with his strong personality but she had seen how caring he was towards Ana since they had walked in the door. What worried her now was how confused her daughter looked, she wondered if Ana was confused about her feelings for Christian.

"Are you not sure if you love him?' Carla asked.

"No mum, I feel so strongly for him. If this is what it feels like than yes I love him but I just wanted to discover him and get to know him better before I introduced him to my family."

"Ana, I can see a lot of love in his eyes for you. "

"Since the day we first met I felt this enormous pull towards him and I can't seem to tear myself from him. I wanted to walk away because I thought that we come from two different worlds but then he swept me of my feet."

"Honey, sometimes couples have nothing common but love; just their love for each other. It is what makes them special and epic."

"Like you and dad?" Ana asked curiously.

"Yes, exactly like us." Carla replied with a smile.

The rest of the visit went better; Ana relaxed and enjoyed her time at home with her parents. Christian and Ray got along famously and Ana felt glad about it in the end. Carla spoilt them with pecan pie and when the day was over they drove home content that the Steele's approved of their relationship.

"I hope that you make an honest woman of my daughter." Ray said as they were leaving.

"I intend to… when she is ready." Christian said as he pulled Ana to him protectively.

Ana turned red, shocked at how direct her father was and how comfortable Christian was with it.

When they arrived at Escala, Christian seemed very happy and Ana smiled thinking about all the ways she could show him her appreciation.

"What is running through that mind?" Christian asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the ways in which I could say thank you to you."

"Thank you for what Ms. Steele."

"Going to visit my parents. How did you find them?"

"Ana I found your email address a day after we started talking, you think their address would be a hard thing to find?"

"True. My father seems to like you very much."

"What's not to like?" Christian asked smugly as he pulled Ana to him and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday morning Ana woke up alone, she looked around but Christian was nowhere in sight. He had Taylor fetch some of Ana's things from her apartment and Ana was grateful to Christian for being so thoughtful. They had spent the week romancing and tangled in each other's arms but now she needed to get back to reality.

She needed to find a job or figure out what she was going to do with her life now that she was jobless. It occurred to Ana that she had the time to fulfill her dream of writing, she had saved up enough money to carry through at least the next two years. She could take a year, write her book and then get back on the job hunt while she looked for a publisher. It made perfect sense to her and she decided to be spontaneous and commit to it.

After a long relaxing shower, Ana made her way downstairs with her bag, she was ready to head home and start the first day of her new life. She wasn't sure where Christian was but she recalled him saying that he had an important meeting that was going to take place at Grey house very early. She decided that she would text him as soon as she got home and maybe after she had something to eat as she could feel her tummy complain that it needed food.

"Ms. Steele, are you ready for breakfast?" Gail asked courteously.

"Gail, please call me Ana and actually I wouldn't mind some food," Ana replied with a smile.

"Please take a seat, Ana," Gail replied with a sweet smile.

"Is Christian here?" Ana asked as she grabbed the paper.

"No he left early this morning, he did leave you this note," Gail said as she handed the note over to Ana.

Ana smiled and opened it,

"Dear Ana, I hope you wake up feeling as amazing as I feel. I need to attend to a few things in the office. Taylor will be at your disposal, please do not leave without him. Can't wait to see you later.

XOXO

Christian."

Ana folded the note and stuffed it into her denim jacket pocket. She ate as fast as she could and then thanked Gail for the delicious meal. Taylor was waiting for her as she walked to the door, he took her bag and led her out.

"Where to Ms. Steele?" Taylor asked as they pulled away.

"Home please," Ana replied with a smile.

"Do you need me to wait for Ms. Steele?" Taylor asked after they had arrived.

"Oh no Taylor but thank you, I am not planning on going anywhere. You can go back to Escala or wherever you need to be." Ana said feeling weird instructing Taylor where to go.

"I will just wait in the car."

"Why will you wait in the car?" Ana asked confused.

"Mr. Grey assigned me as your security detail."

"Why do I need the security detail, don't be silly Taylor, you can leave and I will talk to Christian."

"Sorry Ms. Steele, I can't leave. You go ahead and do what you need to do, I will be out here." Taylor replied and Ana could tell by his tone that he was done talking.

Ana marched inside and dumped her stuff on her bed, she didn't know why but she felt annoyed that Christian would assign Taylor as her security without even talking to her. She didn't want to call Christian right away because she knew that she may disturb him during his meeting and this was such a trivial issue, she decided to wait it out and keep herself busy.

She did the laundry, cooked some lunch and even set up her mini office in the sunroom. It was more of an empty bedroom that she and Kate didn't use and as they both didn't want anyone else sharing with them they decided to leave it empty until they could figure out what to do with it. When she looked at the clock again it was past lunchtime, so she walked outside and found Taylor still waiting in the car.

"Please come inside and join me for lunch Taylor."

"Ms. Steele that is against protocol," Taylor replied.

"Fine!" Ana replied and stored back inside, she collected two bowls from the cupboard, dumped the pasta into them, then she grabbed two forks and a soda. As she stormed back outside she heard her phone ring but she ignored it.

"We will eat out here then." She said as she shoved the bowl and fork into Taylor's hands.

Taylor could clearly see that Ana was pissed off and he smiled as he thought of Christian meeting this side of her. It would be refreshing to see Mr. Grey be challenged by the sweet and simple Ms. Steele.

Ana sat on the sidewalk, legs crossed and ate her pasta in silence. She seemed like she was miles away and Taylor wondered what was going through her mind.

"Does Christian think that I am in danger?" Ana asked after she had finished eating.

"Well, Mr. Grey wants you to be safe."

"Is there any real danger out there? Any more crazy people from his past? Or is he just paranoid?"

"I think Mr. Grey should be the one to answer that," Taylor replied.

"Sure."

Ana tried to convince Taylor to wait inside but he refused and she had no choice but to leave him waiting outside. He felt he had broken his protocol once that day and that was enough for him. As Ana walked inside her phone rang again, this time she raced for it and answered it.

"Anastasia, why did you leave Escala?" Christian asked in a very deep tone.

"Good day to you to Christian."

"This is not a good day, I needed you to stay safely at Escala. Can you please pack your things and go back?"

"Honestly, no I cannot pack my things and go back and while you on the line, I don't need Taylor to babysit me. "

"Taylor is protecting you and why can't you go back to Escala?"

"It's because this is my home and I don't see a reason why I need to leave it."

"I will come there personally and drag you out, Anastasia," Christian warned.

"Do what you need to do but I am not leaving here," Ana replied and hang up.

Ana decided to take a nap, she was too riled up from her conversation with Christian to think about writing. As she lay her head on the pillow, she felt her eyes go heavy and before she could think again she was out.

Christian stared at his phone for a few moments, no one had ever had the guts to hang up on him. Ms. Steele sure surprised him. He made a mental note to pay her back for it, then he called Andrea in to sort out the rest of his day.

"Mr. Grey."

"Andrea, I need you to forward all my calls to my cell, move all my meetings for this afternoon to sometime in the week. Book out my lunchtimes and allocate travel time. I need you to get these files to Ros and email me the details of the cruise."

"Yes, Sir. Your brother called and wanted to know if he can run a few things by you for the wedding."

"Thanks, I will call him, ask Sawyer to meet me downstairs and five minutes."

Andrea hurried away and Christian played his next move in his head, he had two options and it all depended on exactly how stubborn his beautiful girlfriend was. He smiled smugly and then left his office to surprise Ana.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Good day readers, firstly I would like to thank all of you for the warm and caring messages I received. It really means the world to me and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story. I enjoyed reading all the amazing reviews and I urge you to keep reviewing so I know exactly what you want to see in future chapters. I am hoping to wrap up this story within the coming weeks as I need to focus and finish up with my book worthy of love 2, once that is off to the printers I will be back. Don't be sad as this story will have a part 2. For now let's just take it one chapter at a time (there is still a few chapters to go for this story is done)._

 _Regards_

 _Kes_

Chapter 14

"Elliot…I don't understand why the need to rush this." Christian replied feeling frustrated with his brother.

"I give you one simple answer Mia," Elliot replied equally frustrated.

"It's been two weeks brother, can't you manage the situation?"

"Exactly, it has been two weeks, between Kate and Mia bickering over issues about this wedding, I don't think I will make it for another month. All I need is for you to clear your schedule on Friday and meet me at the folk's place around 10:00. This is going down my way… the woman has had their fun but if I leave it to them I will end up killing myself."

Christian hung up after assuring Elliot that he would be there to support him on Friday. He wasn't pleased with his brother's decision but he could understand his frustrations. Finally, he arrived at Ana's, he instructed Sawyer to go back home and then went to talk to Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, it's been clear all day."

"That's good Taylor, I need you to make a few calls for me and email me the details. I will call you as soon as I need you." Christian said as he handed Taylor a list.

As he entered Ana's apartment he found that the door was unlocked, instantly his fury rose and he stormed in to find Ana asleep in her room. She looked so peaceful and that eased his temper slightly however he was still upset and now he was certain that she could not be left alone.

Ana woke up to find Christian staring at her, by the look on his face she could tell that he was not pleased. She smiled at him and the hardness melted a bit, then she pulled off her top and threw it at him, he caught it and slammed the door shut.

"Ms. Steele, you have been a very naughty girl!" Christian said, his tone deep and seductive.

"I wonder what you plan on doing about it!" Ana replied and then threw the rest of her clothes at Christian.

"The old me would have bent you over my knee and spanked so hard you wouldn't sit for a week but the new me… well, you will just have to find out!" Christian replied, he had stripped himself and was taking in how beautiful Ana looked, she was everything he would normally be afraid to love, but when he looked into her eyes he saw nothing but happiness. He saw everything he never thought he would ever want and everything he knew he needed.

Christian pulled Ana to him and kissed her with an urgency, he wanted to feel her body on his, to feel their skin touching and how electrifying it was. He had never felt that before, not ever in his life had he felt so much for a woman and one that he was just getting to know. Normally he would hold back, be reserved but this time, with Ana nothing was normal. From the first moment he had looked into her eyes he had been drawn to her and now that feeling was deeper…much deeper than he thought it would be.

As they lay entangled in each other arms, Christian worked his lips all over Ana's body, she moaned softly and he could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He entered her with a swift movement and she bit her bottom lip as he moved in and out. He loved watching her face and when she opened her eyes and looked at him with an erotic smile he felt himself peak. It was too soon so he tried to move away but Ana dug her nails into his back and he was forced to give in. They clung to each other as they exploded within. Christian rolled over and Ana snuggled close to him, she listened to him breathing and drew circles on his chest. She loved his chest, it was always screaming out to her to touch him but mostly she knew that it was because when she lay on his chest she felt safe, she felt loved and she felt like she was home. That feeling was rare for Ana, she never truly felt like she belonged anywhere but then Christian came along and he changed that, he made her feel like she belonged, right next to him.

"Do you miss the spanking?" Ana asked suddenly.

"No!" Christian replied quickly.

"Are you afraid that you won't be able to stop there?"

"It is like you see through me, at first I thought it helped me to gain control and then I realized that it controlled me. I don't want to be that person, especially not with you Ana."

"I don't need a babysitter Christian, you know that right? Assigning security detail to me is another way of trying to control me and you are trying not to be that person?"

"It's not about controlling you Anastasia, it's about protecting you and you have already been abducted once. I just can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you because of me."

"Christian, that was a once off and I can assure you I was caught off guard, my father was very strict on both my mother and myself taking self-defense classes. I know how to protect myself."

"When I got here the door was unlocked!"

"Taylor was out there!" Ana pointed out.

"That is not the point, the point is you put yourself in danger and that means you need the security detail."

"Is there something you are not telling me Christian?" Ana was already dressed and stood with her arms folded across her chest waiting for Christian to confess what was going on.

"I received an anonymous threat." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Ana the message.

'Rumor has it you have a new playmate…sharing is caring they say... and I would love a piece of that brunette pie!'

"That is disgusting!" Ana threw the phone at Christian and stormed out of the room.

Christian followed her after dressing, he could understand how she must feel, he was furious when he got the message. He had been trying to trace the person since he got the message on Saturday evening. He had way too many enemies to allow this to slide, he needed to keep Ana safe no matter what the cost and he was prepared to do anything to ensure her safety.

Ana was in the kitchen, she looked pale and her lips were trembling. Christian reached out and she buried herself in his arms. Why would anyone want to interfere in their lives, why didn't his past just stay in the past?

"I will protect you with my life, Ana!"

"I know."

"Now the choice is yours, we either stay here. Then I will have to arrange 24/7 security or we go back to Escala and you will only need Taylor whenever you go out."

"Either way I am stuck with security!"

"Yes and me." He added with a charming smile.

"I guess I can live with that, Kate is getting back this week so Escala it will be."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? I will help you pack and then Taylor will drive us."

"It would have been easier if you had been honest with me in the first place," Ana replied with a straight face.

It seemed like a simple matter, but Ana had a feeling that things were about to get crazier than she had ever experienced. She knew that Christian Grey came with all sorts of baggage but was she ready to face them head on? She had no idea. All she knew was that she could not imagine her life without him. In a short space of time, he had become her everything and Ana knew that her life was about to turn into a rollercoaster ride.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ana sat in her new homebound office at Escala, typing away on her laptop as she worked on her first book. She had been working for hours and the ideas kept pouring out of her, maybe it was the fact that she was so happy or the beautiful office that Christian surprised her with. Whatever the reason was, she was feeling very motivated and inspired to write. She was thrilled when they arrived at Escala and Christian had set up an office next to his for her to use.

"You wanted to focus on writing a book." He said as he let her into the office.

"I know but how did you get this done so quickly?" she asked astonished.

"I would bring down the moon and the stars for you Anastasia," Christian said and then kissed Ana's forehead. It was a simple gesture but it meant so much to her, she believed him when he said that he loved her and this proved that he listened to her when she talked.

She spent the rest of the week working on her plan for her book, she knew what she wanted to write about but she needed to draft it out in words. In her mind it all made sense and she worked hard for days trying to put everything that was running through her mind on paper. Christian worked from home but tried his level best not to disturb Ana, he wanted her to focus on her work and he just checked in from time to time.

Ana loved the idea that he was so close by and when she couldn't type anymore she wondered out of her office and found Christian was on his way to check in on her. She smiled and he pulled her into his arms, kissed her head and then said,

"I arranged for a few dresses for you to try on for tomorrow's event."

"What is this special event anyway?"

"I am sworn to secrecy. It will all make sense tomorrow." Christian replied, kissing Ana's neck to distract her from her curiosity.

"Hmmm, that feels so good." She whispered, lost in a sensual trance.

The following morning Ana woke up very early to get as much writing done as she could, the sun had not risen and she snuck downstairs to her office. She had just opened her office door when she felt Christian's arms around her, his lips close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"Don't ever leave me while I am asleep." He said and nudged her into her office.

"I wanted to get some work done," Ana whispered back.

"I wanted to bury myself in you" He replied and Ana could see the need in his eyes.

Gently he pulled her hand and placed it on his needing member, he wanted her so badly and he was going to have her. He pulled his t-shirt over her head, she looked sexy in it but he could tell her that later. At that moment all he wanted was to feel her, kiss her and make love to her as the sun came up. He ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed her neck, while she pushed down his sweatpants.

"I want you, Ana, right here and right now!"

"Take me!" She replied as he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her with a hunger he had never known before.

Ana was dressed in a royal blue off the shoulder, knee-length dress, it hugged her upper body and then flared out from the waist. She looked elegant and sophisticated, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. Christian had changed her, he brought out a side in her that she never knew existed and yet she loved it. She felt beautiful when he touched her, she felt like he needed her as much as she needed him and when he looked into her eyes, she saw a mixture or love and urgent want.

"Time to go, baby!" Christian said pulling Ana into his arms.

"You smell delicious!" Ana replied as she inhaled his manly scent.

"You taste delicious!" He whispered back as he nibbled her neck.

"If you keep this up, we are never going to leave this house." Ana pointed out.

They left Escala and Christian promised Ana that he would bring her home early because he was not done with her. She laughed at him and he eyed her like a lion eyes his prey.

"Tonight Ms. Steele…you will be crawling up the walls."

"I look forward to that Mr. Grey."

As they pulled up at Christian's parents' house Ana noticed a lot of cars, she wondered what event the Greys would be hosting on a Friday. Christian took her hand possessively and led her inside, he scanned the room and noticed that Sarah was there and tightened his grip on Ana's hand.

"Christian!"

"Elena!"

"So this is the lovely Anastasia that I have been hearing about," Elena said.

"Ana this is Elena, my mother's best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ana said.

"Well, I must say, Christian, this one looks like a keeper, such innocent eyes and luscious lips. Sarah was right she is pleasing to the eyes." Elena placed her hand on Christians arm and he moved away.

Just then Elliot walked in with Kate in a blindfold. Ana eyed him suspiciously wondering what he was up to. Something just seemed strange about this whole event and she could tell that Elliot was a bit nervous by the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Everyone please take your places," Elliot said.

"Elliot, what is going on where are we?" Kate asked.

Elliot pulled off the blindfold and Kate looked around, she seemed very confused and Elliot took her hand and went down on one knee.

"Kate, I have loved you since the very first day I spotted you dancing in the crowd, I have longed for you in all the months that have passed by and I even prayed that someday we would find each other again. When you showed up at this door, you made me the happiest man alive and now I want to make you the happiest woman alive. We are going to get married now, right here, in front of our close family and friends. Then you and I are going on our honeymoon and when we come back we will deal with the rest of our lives."

"Oh, Elliot… this is …so …" Kate was cut off because Mia jumped in,

"Are you insane, I have a whole big wedding planned and now you do this?"

"Mia, I love you but this is not about you," Elliot said.

Christian looked at Ana from the corner of his eye, he saw a tear slip down her cheek and he kissed it away, she smiled at him and then put her head on his chest, he pulled her close and said,

"We should probably elope so we avoid all this drama."

"We should," Ana replied with a smile.

The wedding didn't take too long but once it was over Elliot left with Kate, he wanted to be out of there as fast as he could and no one could blame him. Christian had the same intention, he wanted to get Ana out of there as fast as possible but he was ambushed by Grace and Mia who were very upset that he helped Elliot pull off such a quick wedding. When it came to his mother and sister, he had no choice but to just listen, until they were done.

"Well, well, well, I see you Christian is still parading you around like some kind of prize possession," Sarah said, she had followed Ana to the bathroom, while Grace and Mia occupied Christian, she wanted to dig into Ana.

"I have nothing to say to you, Sarah!" Ana replied and tried to move away.

"How about me, do you have anything to say to me?" Elena asked.

Ana stared blankly at Elena and Sarah, why were these two women obsessed with getting in the middle of her relationship with Christian.

"I know girls like you, you try to trap rich boys so you can get out of your simple pathetic lives. I am here to tell you that you will never win Christian. You had better walk away now before it is too late for you." Elena said cruelly.

"Pretty girls disappear all the time!" Sarah added.

Ana did want to create a scene so she just walked away, she could hear the two laughing hysterically like hyenas that just found a kill as she ran down the stairs. She needed air, she couldn't take being in the Greys house filled with the rich and famous for one more minute.


End file.
